


Childhood AU/Firsts/School AU (?)

by HajimeTransgenders



Series: Komahina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also kind of accidental kiss, First Kiss (?), Fluff, Hinata taking care of Komaeda because we all know that Ko gets hurt by accident like on the daily, I just want them to be friends and be happy and maybe kiss but innocently, Komahina Week, Komahina Week 2020, M/M, and writing in one sitting with no editing, childhood AU, lets hope I can write the other prompts for this week, this is just me being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HajimeTransgenders/pseuds/HajimeTransgenders
Summary: Hajime makes his first friend, who always seems to be getting hurt, but it’s okay because he carries bandaids and get well kisses!(Purely soft/childhood fluff! I imagined them to be 5 at the start and 10/11 by the last scene!)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717366
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Childhood AU/Firsts/School AU (?)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not technically day 1 anymore in my timezone but I blame animal crossing! Here’s my first addition to KomaHina week 2020, I mainly focused on childhood/firsts. I hope it’s okay since I speed write and didn’t edit this at all!

Hinata made his very first friend by accident. He had been playing outside by himself at the daycare when he heard a thud followed by muffled crying. The workers had told all the kids to report accidents so they could come help, but he was too nervous to talk to adults on his own. So he went to check out who was crying. When he found the other kid, he realized that they had fallen off the swing. The kid was lying down and holding their knee, face scrunched and snotty.  
“What happened to your knee?” He asked.  
That only made the kid cry harder, but they still tried to be quiet. Hinata sat beside the kid and started to pet their hair, which was white and thin like his grandparents. He didn’t know kids could have white hair.  
“Hey. Can you sit up?” Hinata said, softer.  
The kid sucked in a breath, then coughed. They didn’t answer, but as he pet their hair they seemed to calm down a little.  
“Can I see your knee?” He asked.  
The kid looked up. Their face was covered in snot, gross. He couldn’t even tell if they were a girl or boy. Their hair was long and tangled.  
“Please?” Hinata remembered to use his manners, even if it was for a crying kid.

They slowly took their hands off the knee and then pulled themselves up. Hinata didn’t like it when people got hurt, it made his legs feel funny whenever he looked. Seeing the blood drip down the knee and slowly go down their leg made his hands feel funny too. But he pulled out the bandaids and handkerchief his parents gave him to carry, wiping away the blood from the kid’s knee as they watched. The kid rubbed the tears out of their eye and mumbled something. “What did you say?” Hinata asked, opening a bandaid and putting it over the scraps on the kid’s knee.

“Why’re you helping me?” They said.  
Hinata blinked. He didn’t know why, he could’ve made the kid get up and walk to a worker instead. But he didn’t. “Dunno. Just didn’t like seeing a kid cry like that. And I had bandaids n’ stuff.”  
“Oh.” They were looking at the bandaid.

Hinata sat back and put away his things. “Can you stand?” He asked, since there was dirt on the kid and he knew they had to go wash the cut with soap like his parents do when he gets scraped up. The kid shook their head. “It hurts.”

“Um…” he thought for a few seconds. “Okay, how about this?” Hinata leaned forward and kissed the bandaid, sitting back after. The kid had wide eyes and their mouth was open a little.  
“Why’d you do that?”  
“Huh? Cuz that’s what you do. My mom always kisses my scrapes.”  
“Why?”  
“That’s how you make it stop hurting!” He stood up and held out his hand, “Come on, we should go inside and get that cleaned.”

The kid just looked at him, like he said something weird. But then they grabbed his hand and got up. Walking slowly, Hinata led the kid towards the doors inside.  
“What’s your name?” They asked.  
“Oh. I’m sorry, I forgot to say hello. I’m Hinata Hajime.”  
“I’m Komaeda Nagito.” The kid said.  
Hinata smiled and shook the hand he was holding. “Hello, nice to meet you.”  
That made the kid smile.  
“Hello.” They said back.  
“By the way, are you a girl or boy?”  
“Eh? You can’t tell? I’m a boy.” Komaeda looked confused. Hinata just smiled, he was glad he could make him stop crying.

* * *

“Hinata-kun, I tripped again!” Komaeda was running towards him, holding out his arm like he was carrying something invisible.  
“Don’t you ever watch where you’re going?” Hinata said, pulling out his bandaids, already used to what was about to happen.  
“I didn’t mean to! You know that.” He stuck out his tongue at him, holding out his hand where he was bleeding a little. Hinata just sighed and put the bandaids on, grabbing hold of his hand. He leaned down and kissed the bandaids. “There, all better.”  
“Thank you, Hinata-kun!”

* * *

Someone was crying in the park, Hinata dropped the skip rope he was playing with and started to run towards where the crying was. He saw Komaeda on the ground, holding his elbow and looking away from everyone.  
“Hey, hey. Komaeda, It’s me.” He sat down beside the boy, pulling out his bandaids. Petting his hair made Komaeda turn to look at him. He made a crying noise that sounded a little like Hinata’s name, and curled up on his shoulder.  
“Komaeda, can I see your arm, please?”  
There was some shuffling, and then the two boys situated themselves so Hinata could wipe the cut and put on a bandaid. Komaeda eventually leaned back so that his elbow could get a kiss to make it better, and the friends made their way back over to the playground.

* * *

Hinata’s parents must wonder why he’s using so many bandaids, but they don’t seem to mind when he asks for another box full to put in his pockets. Even when he just asked for a new box two weeks ago.  
Komaeda just seemed to be a magnet for scrapes, cuts, and scratches. He always wanted to make sure he had enough when the two of them hung out together. Even when they were at his house, Komaeda would end up tripping or getting a paper cut and Hinata would put a bandaid on the wound. And every time he would kiss it better, because he didn’t want his friend to be hurt.

* * *

Komaeda got blisters trying to catch himself on the play structure and he ran to Hinata crying, his skin red and burning. Hinata put bandaids on every one and kissed every finger that was hurt. Komaeda thought Hinata was the best friend anyone could have, and he was so grateful that he was his friend. 

* * *

Hinata started to carry around disinfectant wipes. And some candy too, but Komaeda said he didn’t like sweet stuff. He was a bit sad because his parents gave him candy when he got hurt, but Komaeda told him he was fine. He smiled and said Hinata’s kisses always made him feel better than any candy. Hinata felt really embarrassed, but he was really happy that he was friends with someone as nice as Komaeda.

* * *

The two of them were going for a walk around the park when Komaeda tripped on something and fell down. Hinata quickly crouched beside him and picked him up off the ground.  
“Are you alright, Komaeda?” He checked the boy’s hands and arms for any cuts, then his knees. He sighed in relief, about to pull his best friend off the ground when a drop of blood landed on his hand. “What..?” He looked up at Komaeda, thinking his cheek or nose got cut, but the boy was holding a hand over his face, covering his nose and mouth.  
“Don’t worry. I’m fine, let’s keep walking.” Komaeda stood up and started to step forward.  
“No you’re not.” Hinata stood up and grabbed his friend by the arm. Taken by surprise, his hand slipped away from his face to reveal his lip had split, blood dripping down his chin and onto the ground.  
“You can’t put a bandaid on it. The blood will stop, so let’s just keep walking.”  
Hinata stood in front of Komaeda and frowned. “I don’t think so, you’re bleeding. I have more than just bandaids, you know this.”  
Komaeda whined.  
“It’s better than getting an infection. Let me clean it. The bleeding will stop once the dirt is out.” He pulled out a tissue from the package he recently started carrying, dabbing away at the blood on his friend’s lip. He worked slowly, holding Komaeda’s chin in place as he cleaned away the blood that had dripped down. Once he had finished, and Komaeda had stopped making faces and whining about wasting time, Hinata smiled at the other boy and put the tissue away in an empty pocket.  
“There, and now one last thing to make it better.” He leaned forward and placed a kiss on the cut as always, feeling Komaeda freeze in his hand. He pulled back, about to ask what was wrong when he realized what he had done. Komaeda’s lip was cut. He just–  
Oh.  
Komaeda’s face was flushed a light pink, mouth slightly open, chin still in Hinata’s hand.  
“Oh.” Hinata said, slowly letting go, feeling his face get hotter.  
“Um. Thank you, Hinata-kun.” His best friend smiled at him, cheeks even more pink.  
“Yeah.” He said, still processing how Komaeda’s lips felt… on his lips. Unsure if he should stop his track of thought before he wonders what it would feel like to do it again. Or how big his best friend’s smile was as he held a hand to his lips and looked at him.

Hinata had made his very first kiss by accident.


End file.
